1. Field
The disclosed and claimed concept relates generally to cables and, more particularly, to a cable assembly having a protector that protects the cable during use with a potting compound.
2. Description of the Related Art
Numerous types of potting compounds are generally known for use in conjunction with electrical and electronic equipment. A potting compound typically is a silicone or polyurethane substance that is initially in a liquid state and which cures into a semi-solid state. An electrical assembly that has been fully mechanically assembled may typically be filled with such a potting compound in order to enable the electrical assembly to resist shock and vibration and to exclude moisture and corrosive agents. The use of such potting compounds has not, however, been without limitation.
One shortcoming with the use of potting compounds relates to the physical characteristics of the potting compound. For instance, some potting compounds can undergo thermal expansion when heated during normal use. In applications where large amounts of potting material, such as several cubic feet of potting material, are employed to fill a large electrical assembly, the amount of thermal expansion can be significant. Moreover, cured potting compound is not necessarily rigid and may be prone to vibration and jiggling in certain circumstances. Such vibration and jiggling can be significant in applications where large amounts of potting compound are used to fill an electrical assembly.
The effects from such thermal expansion, vibration, and jiggling can loosen or break certain connections within the potted electrical assembly. By way of example, fiber optic connections are particularly prone to failure in large electronic assemblies that use large amounts of potting compound. It thus would be desirable to overcome these and other shortcomings associated with the use of large quantities of potting compound in electronic assemblies.